


Mocha

by ayainu



Series: Hidekane Week 2017 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hidekane Week 2017, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catnaps, day 4: chocolate - Freeform, did i mention:, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayainu/pseuds/ayainu
Summary: Hide is a ridiculous boyfriend and Kaneki would love nothing more than to cater to Hide's spontaneous requests.(or: an AU where Kaneki choose to stay by Hide's side after the Aogiri 11th ward raid.)





	Mocha

DRINKING COFFEE/HOT CHOCOLATE TOGETHER CATNAPS

 

Summer was hot, very hot. The sun was blazing overhead, making their skins heat up and redden. Beads of sweat were starting to form on Kaneki’s forehead and Hide’s hair was starting to darken with dampness.

 

“Hey Kaneki, I want to drink some hot chocolate!” Hide suddenly exclaimed into the comfortable silence between them.

 

“Hide are you okay? Did you get a sunstroke? Do you need some cold water I know i saw some vendors around here…”

 

“No! I’m okay I just want some hot chocolate..”

 

“Hide, it’s literally August.”

 

“So?”

 

“Well normally hot chocolate is reserved for days when it’s cold and you need something to warm you up, ever heard of that concept?”

 

“You drink coffee all the time though, how is hot chocolate any different? Who was it that decided that hot chocolate was a winter thing?”

 

“...” Kaneki looked over at him, exasperated. There was no debating with Hide when he’d already made up his mind. “Fine, I’ll make you some when I make my coffee..”

 

“Kaneki you’re the best!” Hide grinned and tackled Kaneki in a side hug. Kaneki thought maybe seeing that smile was worth putting up with his irrational demands, and the warmth where his skin met Hide’s was good, even as the sun burned them.

 

“Yeah, yeah..”

 

Sticking with Hide was the best decision he’s ever made. Everyone told him not to, it would’ve been the less selfish choice not to. But when Hide opened up and told him that he knew exactly what happened, it might’ve been his weak mental state after being kept a prisoner by Aogiri, but he found himself falling right into the warm arms that  welcomed him so enthusiastically.

 

Hide always met him right where he needed to be met. Hide never pried but was always there, a gentle presence and a soothing voice. He didn’t know how he might’ve turned out if Hide hadn’t accepted him so entirely.

 

To the surprise of the both of them Kaneki was the one to initiate the relationship they’re currently in.

 

A few weeks had passed since the 11th ward raid, Kaneki got caught up in another fight. He’d made a pretty fast job out of them. The night was chilly, not enough for snow, but enough for rain. He’d stayed for a while, the rain beating the back on his neck, the asphalt, and the crown of his head. 

 

It had been impossible to hear the footsteps, not in his state, not when the rain had made it almost impossible to hear his own thoughts. A shadow had enveloped him and the rain stopped beating his skull. When he’d looked up he’d been met with a pair of warm chocolate eyes and a tender smile.

 

_ “You’re going to catch a cold,” Hide chastised, his tone firm but his smile was unwavering. _

 

_ He looked beautiful, a splotch of vibrant color against the rainy desaturated scenery. The tips of his hair were damp, his face was red with exertion and his boots were thoroughly soaked and muddy. His lips stood out in the soft pink of his face, worried raw. _

 

_ It was a spark that lit up his entire being and the next second he yanked the umbrella down so that Hide would have to kneel down opposite to Kaneki’s already kneeling form. If the cold hadn’t already made his knuckles white his tight grip on the umbrella would have. _

 

_ “Kaneki..?” Hide’s face was close, concerned. Upon closer look his lashes were also damp and his lips trembled ever so slightly from the chilly weather. _

 

_ “Hide I..” Kaneki shut his eyes tight, he had so many things he wanted to tell Hide in that moment, but all his words stayed at the tip of his tongue, unable to pass through whatever invisible barrier kept them inside. _

 

_ “Hey..” Kaneki felt warm hands cradle both sides of his face. “It’s okay, talk to me Kaneki.” _

 

_ Ah, how like Hide to know exactly what to say to get him to talk. Kaneki pressed his eyelids tighter together and leaned into Hide’s touch before prying his eyes open, slowly, and then dragging his pupils to rest them on Hide’s own. Hide’s eye had the intensity of the sun, but at the same time held the tenderness of a summer breeze. Kaneki found himself smiling. _

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

_ Hide stayed quiet, his expression blank. One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats and his eyes widened, an emotion Kaneki couldn’t place at the time, surprise and fear flickered through them. _

 

_ Kaneki hurried to add, “It doesn’t have to change anything, I’d never do anything to hurt you Hide.” _

 

_ “Love me?” Hide’s voice was breathy, his expression joyous. “As in love me?” _

 

_ “As in I want to date you..” Kaneki’s face burned with embarrassment. _

 

_ “Kiss me.” Hide’s voice came in an abrupt whisper. _

 

_ “Hide you don’t have to-” _

 

_ “Kaneki I’ve loved you as long as I can remember, I didn’t want to ruin things between us so I never said anything. I never thought..-” He laughed breathlessly. _

 

_ “Hide I..” He was so happy he felt like he was going to burst. Instead of saying anything he let his emotions flow through Hide in a touch of lips. They kissed for Heavens know how long, right there under the relentless rain, their only shelter an umbrella clutched tightly between them.  _

 

“Hey Kaneki? What are you thinking about so intently?” Hide didn’t have the usual concern his his tone when Kaneki found himself lost in his thoughts.

 

He realized belatedly that he had a dumb smile on his face the whole time.

 

“You.”

 

Hide’s face dusted a light pink but he was quick to retaliate regardless. “Aw so the real thing has nothing on your lewd fantasies. I won’t lose! Not to my own self. Whatever kinky fantasies plague your poor mind I am here to make them into reality.” Hide had an impossibly serious face throughout this whole exchange, which just made everything that much worse for Kaneki. “I’d never kinkshame you, sweetheart.”

 

“Oh my god Hide, stop.” Kaneki had to cover his crimson face with both his hands, while he did indeed have a lot of fantasies as decreed by his hormonal nature, he definitely wasn’t going to admit that to Hide any time soon. Not that Hide wouldn’t be entirely happy to wear a playboy bunny suit for him. “Let’s just go in..”

 

Hide grinned impishly at him but skipped ahead in when Kaneki held the door open for him. Hide made a beeline to the couch chanting “Cat naps” quite loudly.

 

Kaneki shook his head affectionately and headed to the kitchen to make the infuriatingly energetic blonde his goddamned hot chocolate.

 

The smell of cocoa mingled with coffee beans and filled the kitchen in an oddly pleasant odour as their beverages brewed. He’d taken to humming lately, full blame on his crappy-dye-job partner. He realized after the drinks were ready that he’d been humming one of Hide’s favorite english songs. The one he sang when they were an entangled mess of glowing limbs, sheen with sweat, their heartbeats one and the same and Hide’s soft melodic voice making the lyrics that Kaneki couldn’t decipher mean everything Hide willed it to mean.

 

He entered the living room with two mugs and the familiar sight of Hide’s very scarcely dressed body.

 

“It won’t be as hot if we don’t wear shirts or pants,” Hide shrugged at the I’m-done look Kaneki gave him.

 

Kaneki chuckled and placed the mugs on the coffee table. He picked up Hide’s messily discarded clothes and folded them neatly on a nearby chair. He gave a deep, fondly exasperated sigh before getting rid of his own shirt and pants.

 

“You know I have air conditioning, you’re going to be cold in a bit.”

 

“Then get a blanket. Blankets are also important for catnaps.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Actually my amazing brain saved your ass many times. And as I recall it I always had better marks, correct me if I’m wrong.” Hide’s lips were pulled over his teeth in a shit eating grin.

 

“Fractionally. And I always had better marks in literature.” Kaneki took the challenge- bait- willingly. “And as I recall it you’ve been less than kind to my ass.”

 

Hide almost choked on his laughter. “You know you like it.”

 

“I do.” Kaneki finally joined Hide on the couch, chest flush against chest and lips melting together.

 

“Catnaps. No rabbit action this fine afternoon.” Hide quickly said when Kaneki broke the kiss. But Kaneki went for his neck instead. “Jeez Kaneki can’t you wait till the sun at least goes down?”

 

“Kissing doesn’t make catnaps rabbit action,” Kaneki’s words were shapes on Hide’s neck. “Plus, it’s too hot right now.”

 

“Weren’t you the one who was just talking about air conditioning?”

 

“Blankets are important for catnaps.” Kaneki grinned and pulled the one he brought with him over the both of them. He helped Hide sit up and wrapped it securely around their shoulders. He reached to pick up their mugs from the table and handed Hide his. “We should drink these before they go cold.”

 

Hide happily complied and took a cautious sip out of his mug.

 

“Kaneki, let’s get married.”

 

Kaneki choked on the mouthful of coffee he’d just sipped. “What?”

 

“This is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had! How come you’ve never made me any before? I can’t live without this now that I’ve tasted it.”

 

Kaneki chuckled breathlessly. “Do you need to be so dramatic?”

 

“I mean, it’s a given we’ll get married at some point..” Hide teased, but his eyes were fixed over his mug as he took another mouthful of the heavenly beverage. His face was flushed a warm red. 

 

Kaneki’s heart extended in his chest and he felt warmth flood into it.

 

“There is no one else I’d want to spend the rest of my life with Hide. Of course we will.”

 

Hide leaned in for a kiss but he lagged just before their lips touched to look Kaneki in the eye. “You know exactly how to make a man melt don’t you?” Hide’s words was a hushed breath against Kaneki’s lips.

 

Kaneki’s lips spread into a tender smile. “Funny I could same the exact same thing about you, Hide.”

 

Hide just let his eyes flutter shut and Kaneki got only a glimpse of his serene expression before their lips brushed and his own eyelids lost all the strength to carry themselves open.

 

Hide’s lips tasted like chocolate. Good chocolate he hadn’t tasted since he’d turned into a ghoul. The sweet rich taste didn’t make him sick and Kaneki smiled into the kiss and realized that Hide was smiling too.

 

When they broke off Hide spurt out the word “mocha” before bursting into laughter. Kaneki joined him when he understood what Hide meant.

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

“You laughed.”

 

“That’s just because your laughter is infectious..!”

 

Hide blushed. “You don’t just say that Kaneki!” Hide whined.

 

“Well I guess the joke was a bit funny too..”

 

“Ah, what do I do with you?” Hide grumbled and placed a quick kiss on Kaneki’s nose but didn’t pull away and kept his nose pressed against Kaneki’s. 

 

They finished their beverages in comfortable silence, their legs tangled up and their bodies touching everywhere they could get away with without second degree burns.

 

Kaneki swiped Hide’s mug out of his hand and placed it next to his on the coffee table. He picked up one of the books stacked on there and kissed Hide once more before repositioning their bodies so that he was lying between Hide’s legs with his book perched on Hide’s chest.

 

“Hey I can’t even see your face..” Hide pouted.

 

Kaneki’s only reply was laying the book flat and scooting forward more. Hide resigned himself to his fate and made a home for his fingers in Kaneki’s hair. They spent the entire remainder of the afternoon like that, Kaneki focused on his book and Hide focused on Kaneki’s adorable expression and the softness of his hair. Every few minutes Hide would find a gentle melodic string of words flowing through his lips. Kaneki always looked so relaxed when Hide sang to him.

 

After a while, when the sun started to finally say goodbye to the heights of the sky and when the light streaming through Kaneki’s windows started receding bit by bit, Kaneki finally shut his book and his eyes met Hide’s.

 

“I’m happy.” Kaneki said simply.

 

Hide smiled, surprised but pleased. “So am I, but that was kind of out of nowhere, my poor heart.”

 

Kaneki laughed. “I’m just.. I’m happy I chose to be selfish and act like my heart told me to.”

 

“Did the character in the book not do that?” Hide ever so brilliant caught on fast.

 

Kaneki’s smile widened, “I might be a fool for choosing this, but I’m not a sad fool.”

 

“You’re not a fool, you know I can handle myself. There is nothing wrong with your choice, you’re not being selfish or putting me in danger Kaneki.”

 

“Yeah my boyfriend is not someone anyone wants to mess with,” Kaneki teased. “What was it again? That time you talked a ghoul into eating his own fingers?”

 

“Hand,” Hide laughed.

 

“So merciless!”

 

“Says you,” Hide gave him a pointed look.

 

“Okay okay, I guess no one should mess with either of us.”

 

“So what season would you like the wedding date to be in? Personally I think spring would be great and romantic.”

 

“Oh my god,” Kaneki hid his face in his hands. “I guess we've got each other to mess with after all.”

 

Hide laughed and pecked Kaneki on the forehead. “I’m hungry, will you let me go for a few minutes?”

 

“I guess. You have ten minutes, if you’re not back by then you have to wear bunny ears.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

They both burst into laughter. Kaneki looked over to his book, he really didn’t know where he would’ve ended up if he didn’t have Hide.

**Author's Note:**

> accompanying art on my tumblr: ayainu.tumblr.com


End file.
